It Happened One Night
by mystic legacy
Summary: 5 Years later, one night.. but was it just a dream?


Wendy Moira Angela Darling, now 15, walked into her old nursery. There were no toys scattered on the floor now, no books to thumb through. Just the beds, and the carpet, and the window.  
  
The Window.  
  
To her, it felt like a millinea ago that she woke to the crying of a boy. So long ago that she flew away to Neverland, and became the mother of nine boys, including her own brothers. So long ago, that she gave away her kiss.  
  
Her kiss...Peter... She touched the righthand corner of her lips in memory, and as a silent salute.  
  
"Are you alright?" a male voice asked her. She turned, hoping to see the bright smile and eyes that belonged to that clever boy, but it was just her woo-er,Jacob.  
  
"Quite."she replied hastily. She did not want him to see the glassy look in her eye, nor the grip she had on Peter's kiss, which still resided around her neck. She took a deep breath, and undid the knot at the back of the ribbon holding the kiss.  
  
Morosely, as if walking in a funeral presession, she made her way to the window. She unlatched the rusting latch and slowly pushed open the stain glassed window.   
  
Stepping on the ledge,she heard the hurried shuffling of Jacob, coming behind her ready to pull her back if she was attempting suicide or if she was to faint. A not-so-common deliema for girls anymore,as corsets were swiftly becoming less fasionable because of the war.  
  
" I do believe in fairies..."She breathed. Her eyes welled with tears, and then, slowly, she reached into the small reticule(its a small, drawstring bag, commonly used as a purse) and pulled out a tiny vial that shimmered, even in the darkness of the night. It was farie dust, the little bit she had found on her sword and belt the night she came home from Neverland.Slowly, she sprinkled it on the kiss,no, the acorn.Then came Jacob's voice.  
  
"What was that you said? You believe in faries? THere's no such thing as.." Wendy turned quickly on the sill, and threw her free hand against his mouth. "DON'T. Say that." she ordered, and Jacob stared at her, frightened by her sudden outburst of anger. He backed away, and hustled out the door. Wendy turned back to the window, and held the acorn aloft.The acorn rose, and began to drift off. Off to the second star to the right...and straight on till morning.  
  
"Good bye Peter.Just remember, my thimble...my kiss always belongs to you."She turned away from the window and stepped off the sill, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Wendy?" came a voice that she could not place, yet she felt she knew it..somehow.She turned quickly, and stopped at what she saw.  
  
There,in the window sill was Peter Pan. But not the pan she knew. He had grown taller, his shoulders had become wider, and his voice was a great deal deeper.  
  
"Wendy, is that you? Where have you been?" He approached her, and even in the dark of the night, she could tell that he had become a man.  
  
"Peter, you've grown up..."  
  
"I spent a long time searching for you when you didn't come back here."  
  
"We moved...To America... I'm sorry peter."She noticed his hand was clutched around something. "what's that?"  
  
"Its my kiss, I saw it floating towards Neverland when I was sitting on the clock tower and I wondered if you were here."He took her hand in his and placed the acorn in her palm "Did you drop it?"  
  
" No peter, I..."Suddenly, a rampage of feet came sounding through the house, coming closer to the door.  
  
"Who's that?"Peter asked, glaring and drawing his knife.  
  
"Jacob." Wendy breathed,Peter turned, suddenly subdued.  
  
"Husband?"he questioned, his voice shaking.  
  
"No! Never.He's..."  
  
"Wendy! I must protest the manner.."Jacob came barreling through the door, and stopped at the sight of the young man covered in leaves standing next to the woman that he was attempting to woo.  
  
"What are you.. Who are yo.. Wendy!" He barked."who is the man?"  
  
"I'm no man!" Peter yelled in a younger voice than he had talked to wendy in. "I'm a boy!" He drew a sword from his back and placed himself into battle stance. Jacob stared at Peter, until Wendy placed her hand on Peter's shoulder, causing him to put down his sword. Peter turned to her, and smiled.  
  
"Come away with me. " he wispered.  
  
Wendy stared and then smiled " But I cannot fly."  
  
"Ill teach you. I teach you how to ride the wind's back, and away we go."  
  
Peter pulled her towards the sill, and she ran along with him.  
  
"Come away with me, and we'll never have to worry about grownup things again."  
  
"Never. Is an awefully long time."She said, the same as that night, but now, she was grinning even wider than that night. They turned, and stepped out onto the balcony. Peter lifted their entwined hands, and the flew away. Below them, Jacob was protesting loudly, but they wer oblivious to him. All they were aware of was the night, and each other....  
  
"Wendy... Wendy.... WENDY....WENDY!"  
  
'WENDY WAKE UP!" Slightly yelled for the 12th time. Her eyelids jumped open, and she sat up in bed.'about bloody time!" Slighlty yelled. "come on then, its time for breakfast."He walked out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"A dream...' she breathed,she touched the acorn around her neck. BUt it was not there... In its place was a small silver charm.A acorn with a string of leaves wrapped around it, and P and W carved into the silver etching.  
  
Peter and Wendy. On the back, an inscription read  
  
"This belongs to you, and always will." 


End file.
